fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mend
A Mend staff (リライブの杖 Riraibu no Tsue, lit. Relive) is a healing Staff in the Fire Emblem Series, and is the superior counterpart to the Heal Staff. Commonly used by healers with low magic, as it is capable of adding 20 points to the stat. Owing to the availability of competent healers in the series, alongside the relative abundance and affordability of the Heal Staff, players in general thus tend to overlook the Mend Staff for its more versatile counterpart. In Radiant Dawn, the Mend Staff is safe for equipping healers with, as its weight allows them to inflict fair amounts of damage onto hostile units, provided that their Strength is high enough for them to do so. In Shadow Dragon, however, the Mend staff sees far more use. This is the result of staves having been nerfed to significantly reduce their users' Magic, alongside the fact that most healers tend to possess low Magic in the game. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Dropped |Haiman - Ch. 3 |- |Treasure |Ch. 10 - Chest |- |Vendors |Ch. 11 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 24 |- |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Haiman - Ch. 3 • Enemy Bishop - Ch. 10 '''Book 2:' Enemy Bishop - Ch. 9 |- |Inventories |'Book 1:' Elice - Ch. 19 Book 2: Julian - Ch. 3 |- |Vendors |'Book 1:' Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 Book 2: Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. F-1 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Inventories |'First Generation:' Edain - Ch. 1 '''Second Generation:' Nanna/Jeanne - Ch. 7 |- |Events |'Second Generation:' Given to Julia by Lana/Muirne - Ch. 6 |- |Vendors |'Second Generation:' Ch. 8 |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Inventories |Sleuf |- |Steal |Gustav - Ch. 18 |- |Vendors |Ch. 17A • Ch. 22 |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventories |Saul • Cecilia |- |Visit |Ch. 3 - Village |- |Vendors |Ch. 7 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 18B • Ch. 19A • Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventories |Priscilla |- |Chests |Ch. 15H |- |Vendors |Ch. 16E/17H • Ch. 17E/18H • Ch. 20E/21H • Ch. 20E/21H • Ch. 25H • Ch. 24E/26H • Ch. 29Ex/31Hx |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped |Enemy Priest - Ch. 14A • Enemy Troubadour - Ch. 15 |- |Inventories |Natasha • L'Arachel |- |Vendors |'Main Story:' Ch. 9A • Ch. 10B • Ch. 12A • Ch. 12B • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 '''Map Mode:' Port Kiris • Bethroen • Caer Pelyn • Taizel • Jehanna Hall • Narube River • Rausten Court |} ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Enemy Priest - Ch. 17-3 |- |Inventories |Elincia |- |Events |Ch. 6 - If Rhys is alive |- |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 28 • Endgame |- |Vendors (Hard) |Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 28 • Endgame |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventories |Elincia • Rhys |- |Vendors |'Part 1:' Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Endgame '''Part 2:' Endgame Part 3: Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame Part 4: Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Hyman - Ch. 3 |- |Vendors |Ch. 11 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 24 • Online Shop |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Bishop - Ch. 9 • Enemy Thief - BS 4 |- |Inventories |Julian • Nyna • Katarina |- |Events |End of Ch. 1 - If Marth spoke to Lorenz prior to the chapter's end. |- |Vendors |Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 21 • Online Shop |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 |- |Treasure |Para. 4 |- |Inventories |Maribelle • Libra • Brady • Morgan |- |SpotPass |Sanaki • Nyna |- |Events |Para. 7 (Provided that at least 1 villager survives) |- |Vendors |Ylisstol • Border Sands • Port Ferox • Table Approach • Peaceful Village • Mila Shrine Ruins • Ruins of Time |} Gallery File:Relive Staff (TCG).jpg|The Mend Staff, as it appears in the second series of the TCG. File:Yuria relive staff.png|Julia using Mend to recover Fee's HP in ''Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE10 Mend.png|An enemy Priest wielding the Mend Staff in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Mend (Animation Still).png|Laura casting Mend on Volug in Radiant Dawn. File:Mend (FE13).png|Maribelle wielding the Mend Staff in Awakening. File:FE14 Mend.jpg|Elise wielding the Mend Staff in Fates.